Otro que muerde el polvo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Caradoc Dearborn estaba tan arrepentido de sus acciones que buscaba desesperadamente una forma de olvidar. Aunque olvidar supusiera perderse a sí mismo. Para el reto "De Inglaterra al mundo" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**OTRO QUE MUERDE EL POLVO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La persona que ideó la Magia Hispanii fue Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"De Inglaterra al mundo" **__del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

_**Madrid. Año 1982**_

Los recuerdos de las últimas semanas se agolpaban borrosos en su memoria. Caradoc Dearborn había pasado más tiempo borracho que sobrio y en numerosas ocasiones se despertaba confundido y con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios. Sabía que en algún momento le habían despedido del almacén muggle en el que trabajaba y que el dueño de la pensión en la que vivía había amenazado con echarle si no le pagaba lo que le debía. Sin duda alguna, estaba en aprietos y necesitaba encontrar un nuevo empleo cuanto antes, pero ciertamente le importaba un bledo.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado en Inglaterra. El Señor Tenebroso había muerto y la sociedad mágica comenzaba a resurgir de sus cenizas mientras él estaba allí, siendo una prueba viviente de su propia cobardía.

Si lo hubiera sabido, jamás hubiera huido del país. Jamás hubiera dejado que le dieran por muerto. Jamás hubiera traicionado a sus amigos, a los pocos que habían logrado sobrevivir. Pensaba constantemente en ellos y se imaginaba cómo habían sido sus muertes. Los mortífagos los habían cazado uno a uno y sólo él tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir. Benji, Marlene, los Prewett, Dorcas… Todos asesinados. Todos habían entregado su vida a una causa justa y habían muerto con honor. Y él los había abandonado.

Era un maldito traidor. No se merecía estar allí, viviendo entre muggles como el cobarde miserable que era. Incluso había pensado en suicidarse, pero ni siquiera tenía valor para hacerlo. Y tal vez fuera mejor. Tal vez ese infierno en vida fuera su castigo por lo que había hecho. O tal vez no. ¿Qué más daba?

Lo único que Caradoc quería hacer era beber porque mientras lo hacía no tenía que pensar, ni recordar, ni sentir nada. Sólo estaban la botella y él. El alcohol quemándole la garganta y nublando sus sentidos, sumiéndole en un estado de letargo durante el que era menos que un hombre.

Desgraciadamente, su cuerpo parecía haberse acostumbrado a la bebida. Estar borracho no le bastaba para alejar los remordimientos que le ahogaban. Por eso pensó que necesitaba algo más fuerte. Y por eso estaba en aquel parque.

Durante sus años como auror, Caradoc había tenido ocasión de detener a un brujo que traficaba con sustancias prohibidas. Se había pasado meses vendiendo pociones adulteradas a los muggles, causando la muerte a media docena de ellos. En ese entonces había aprendido mucho sobre drogas y sabía el mal que podían causar, pero no le importaba. Muchos adictos hablaban sobre la agradable sensación de no pertenecer a nada ni a nadie y él quería eso.

El día anterior había bebido mucho. No se sentía lúcido del todo, pero había podido reunir unas pesetas para comprarse algo. Lo que fuera. No sabía cómo estaban los precios en España y esperaba llevar suficiente dinero. Apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, observó el panorama. En aquel parque se reunían yonquis y camellos y no tardó en localizar a uno de los segundos.

Era un chico joven. Tenía el pelo alborotado y estaba sentado en un banco, pisándose las puntas de las zapatillas con aspecto aparentemente despreocupado. Sin embargo, Caradoc sólo necesitó mirarle un instante para comprender que estaba alerta. Un tipo flaco y andrajoso se le acercó y el intercambio se produjo a la velocidad del rayo.

Caradoc dudó un instante. Su parte racional, esa que llevaba tantas semanas ahogada en alcohol, le dijo que si daba aquel paso estaría perdido para siempre. No le hizo ningún caso. Todo daba igual. Desde que huyó de Inglaterra todo había sido un desastre y seguramente no empeoraría más. Así pues, se incorporó y fue junto al chico.

Se quedó parado frente a él. Era joven, tenía los ojos grises y estaba sin afeitar. La ropa era extraña, como toda la que usaban los muggles en esos años, pero se veía de buena calidad. Le miró fijamente, sin mover un músculo, y logró que Caradoc se sintiera avergonzado.

Estaba quedando como un estúpido. No tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer a continuación y el chico no parecía dispuesto a echarle un cable. Carraspeó, rezando porque las palabras no se le atascaran en la garganta. Había conseguido aprender algo de español desde que llegó a Madrid, pero se le daba fatal.

—Mi querer…

Su voz sonó cascada y rota. Caradoc se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con nadie y la mirada del chico no le ayudó demasiado. Había curiosidad y ¿lástima? Procuró ignorarla e intentó armar una frase coherente en su cabeza, pero el camello empezó a hablar. Apenas fue capaz de entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—¡Un guiri! Se ven muy poquitos por este barrio, ¿sabes? ¿De dónde eres?

La pregunta la entendió perfectamente. Se esforzó por responder.

—_Ingatero._

—¡No jodas! Mi madre era de allí y… No entiendes nada de lo que te estoy diciendo. Pues tienes suerte, colega. ¡Sé inglés!

Y dicho eso, pasó a hablarle en su idioma. Más o menos. Estaba claro que alguien le había enseñado pero que llevaba mucho tiempo sin practicar. Caradoc se sorprendió cuando le pasó un brazo por los hombros y apenas fue capaz de reaccionar mientras se lo llevaba del parque.

—¿Sabes que te digo? Te invito a cenar.

—¿Qué?

—Se me ha dado bien la noche y estoy hambriento. Conozco un garito cojonudo, ya verás.

No. No se había acercado al chico para eso. Plantó los pies en el suelo e hizo que se detuviera.

—No quiero cenar. Quiero mercancía.

El chico inclinó la cabeza y torció el gesto.

—Y eso que dicen que los ingleses sois listos.

—¿Cómo?

—Que no me queda nada —Dicho eso, volvió a agarrarle y lo obligó a caminar—. Venga, hombre. Vente conmigo. Te vas a comer un bocata de jamón que le da mil vueltas a la mierda esa.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros.

Caradoc intentó volver al parque, de verdad que sí, pero el chico no dejaba de hablar. Se equivocaba constantemente e incluso mezclaba los idiomas, pero no le dejaba retroceder. No tenía ni idea de lo que impulsaba al chaval a actuar de esa manera, pero años después era plenamente consciente que le había salvado la vida.

* * *

_Hola, holita._

_El título me lo ha inspirado __**Queen**__. Estaba escuchando uno de los temas y la idea, que llevaba días rondándome la cabeza, se hizo más nítida que nunca. Es una escena cortita, pero necesaria porque representa el momento exacto en el que se conocieron dos de mis personajes más queridos: Caradoc Dearborn y Ricardo Vallejo._

_Caradoc es un personaje que fue miembro de la Orden del Fénix original. Se supone que está muerto, pero como en el libro se dice que nunca encontraron su cadáver, para mí que sobrevivió y se vino a vivir a España. No me digáis que no mola más esa versión. Si queréis leer más sobre él, tengo bastantes historias en las que aparece. Sólo tenéis que preguntar._

_Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
